


死局

by shenkei



Category: Double B - Fandom, iKON (Korea Band), 金知元金韩彬
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkei/pseuds/shenkei





	死局

0.

“这是我第二次见这个男人。第一次，他带来一把手枪，装在市场最常见的黑色塑料口袋里。我被他困在电脑椅上，只得抬头望他。他对我说：韩彬啊，能帮我好好藏着吧，你是个乖孩子，不是吗。恐惧惊讶让我不得思考，我习惯性抬手安抚跳得过快的心脏，奇怪的是，听到他柔情的声音我感受到了安抚。他离开后，我把东西藏在了床头柜里。第二次见他是时隔半年以后。在此之间我时常打开床头柜来确认，那天和他的见面不是梦境。我在楼下时就看到了房间的光亮，我好久没有这么雀跃过了，难以想象我孤独的生命里居然出现一个人来。跪下。他说。我顺从的跪在地上抬头看他，我想解释我东西藏得很好。他又说，做得好，韩彬。”

“两次，我都只能从下面抬头仰望他，我看见他锋利的下额骨，血管清晰有力的脖子。而他总是宠溺的俯视我，胜券在握的掌控者姿态。他要我不要担心，他说，我明天来带你走。那时候我没有问为什么，我问他：你的名字是？他没有给我回答，摸了摸我的头发说明天见。”

“我猜想跟他走后我会处于失踪状态，我的母亲，一定会在我一周没回家时发现异常。我知道她会报警的。”

“警察先生，请救救我。”

1.

“具，床头柜里没有找到可疑东西。”搜查科的人陆陆续续退了出去，房间里只剩下具俊会和才度过实习期的金振焕。“看来是拿走了啊。”具俊会把信折好放进透明袋里，看见新来的小菜鸟直挺挺的站那等吩咐，就势挽过金振焕的肩膀，带过他靠向自己“走吧，去看看物业那里的监控视频。”

“戴上。”被扔在身上的是一顶棒球帽眼镜和口罩，都是黑色的。“知元…哥？好久不见了啊，我们不应该叙叙旧吗？”金韩彬慢腾腾的伪装着自己，看见金知元听到自己话后烦躁皱起的眉头，忍不住勾起嘴角，觉得十分过瘾，能让金知元因为自己有感情波动这一点使他十分受用。金知元把目光从窗外转过来，和笑得像狡猾的狐狸一样的金韩彬进行眼神较量，金韩彬觉得自己在慢慢的活过来，因为金知元，他在对视里慢慢的挑起口罩的边，极具挑逗的暗示。金知元的眯了眯眼睛，说：“安分点。”然后自己带上帽子率先进了便利店。

2.

落脚处是一个地下室，堆积了好多东西，从野外生活的压缩饼干到各种绝不是用来防身的武器。房间里面唯一的光亮来源是床边的落地灯，昏黄的，金韩彬被拷在床头漫不经心的观察着周围的环境。

这是他呆在这个地方的第二天，其中金知元就出现了一次，在他睡觉的时候。金韩彬其实并没有睡着，金知元不知道的是，在和他分手后的每一天金韩彬都没有过一个安稳的好觉，不是梦见金知元满脸鲜血的被仇家报复，就是根本恐惧睡眠到没法闭眼。他感觉到床边缘慢慢的在往下陷，感觉到金知元灼热的眼光，再是一声叹息，然后金知元起身离开了。在关门声响起的下一秒，蜷缩在被子里的金韩彬睁开了眼睛，目光里带着放松舒适的笑意。这一天金韩彬终于是放心的睡了个好觉。

“我们明天转移。”金知元再次出现时一脸疲惫。他又再次说了一句，安分点。带着威胁感。金韩彬猜想他的疲惫是和警察周旋的结果。幸好。金韩彬想。前几天去便利店的时候，趁金知元拎着在东西走在前面，金韩彬准确的找到了店铺里的摄像头并自然短暂的掀起帽子，露了半个脸，而在店员说“欢迎下次光临”时，也向他投去了求救的眼色。“我一直很乖的，知元哥。”金韩彬说。金知元坐在靠墙的破烂沙发上，头撑在手臂上，不回话，只是打量金韩彬，终于他说：“我知道。”

3.

下一站是某个小镇的汽车旅馆，不用去前台登记直接机器上办理入住手续，正满足金知元的要求。这样的旅馆是小情侣出来打一炮或是偷情的最好选择。金知元还是带着鸭舌帽，一身新的大学生装扮，胳膊横在旁边这位穿着红色紧身连衣裙的女人裸露的肩膀上，和电梯里其他的情侣一模一样。这个女人不是别人，就是金韩彬。他的裙子短到大腿根，细细的高跟鞋上是更纤细的一双穿着黑丝的腿，屁股倒是又肉又翘，正适合这条裙子。早在他们走进来的一瞬间，电梯里的其他男性就若有若无的往金韩彬身上瞟，夹杂着暧昧的笑和望向金知元羡慕的眼光。

汽车旅馆里只有情趣套房。房间里的照明全是红色，艳俗的。床是圆形的，位于正中心，笼罩在红色的灯光下。而战争是在浴室爆发的。金韩彬在金知元洗澡的时候光着脚踱步进了里面。一双手直接从后面绕过，抓住了金知元的阴茎，把玩，然后身体放松地靠在金知元的背上，愉悦的喘息，娇笑，蠕动。

红色连衣裙太廉价了，是金知元随便买来的，蹭在身上的感觉倒是要命。金知元扳开金韩彬的手指，轻而易举的转换形势，把金韩彬围在白色的瓷砖和肌肉线条流畅的手臂之间，像猎人围剿受伤的小鹿。

金韩彬可不是小鹿。他用穿着丝袜的小腿磨着金知元的大腿，然后用膝盖蹭着金知元的阴茎，来来回回的快乐的游戏。金知元忍了好一会，但身体反应太诚实了，他的阴茎在金韩彬的玩耍下逐渐勃起，还止不住跳动。

金知元猛的往前一靠，用赤裸裸的身体压着金韩彬，一手握住金韩彬的下颚，用拇指不停的揉磨金韩彬的丰厚的唇，逼得金韩彬只能张开嘴喘息，眼睛发红，口水也不能咽下去，只能顺着金知元的手掌往下流。金知元把手掌往上挪了挪，温柔的抚摸着金韩彬的脸，把刚刚的口水，细致的抹回去。金韩彬已经闭上了眼，一是因为金知元的眼神太过柔情，让他的心止不住的往下沉，想着就此打住；二是因为金知元另一只作乱的手。金知元另一只手从金韩彬大腿根，顺着光滑的丝袜，往上摸进红色包臀连衣裙的下面。

金韩彬在这场性事里快忘记了自己，被猥亵的感觉占据了大脑，羞耻感和放荡感来回的拉扯着他的神经，在金知元把裙子推到了他的小腹位置，穿着女性丝袜的下半身光明正大的暴露在光下时，金知元隔着丝袜来回的按揉、抠弄金韩彬的会阴，并在他的耳边低语：韩彬啊，你看下面。而金韩彬混混沌沌的脑子已经没法思考，听话的往下面看，下一秒直接射了出来，黑色的丝袜上染上了白浊，金韩彬又闭上了完全侧过脑袋。

金知元把金韩彬半抱半拖到床上，在了进入的那一刻金韩彬终于从刚刚的射精里回过神来，他双腿大开配合的夹在金知元的腰上，随着金知元的抽动来回摆送臀部，跟着金知元在床上起起伏伏，叫的好动听。金知元被金韩彬的放纵刺激了，暴躁的坏脾气全部显露出来。他一手卡住金韩彬长长的，向上弯曲而显脆弱的脖子，控制不住的用力收紧手掌，腰部更加用力的挺动，看着金韩彬一边窒息难受到脸红流泪，一边又快乐的微笑，更加因为这种不受控制的恐慌而暴戾。金知元有一秒是想就这样掐死金韩彬的，在他回过神的下一秒，停下动作去确认金韩彬状态的时候，看到了金韩彬眼泪，悲痛的眼泪，从闭上的眼角流下来。

黑色的丝袜还穿在金韩彬的腿上，只是臀部有一个大口，还有裆部的白浊。红色的连衣裙被堆积在腰部，上面露出乳头，下面露出下体。金韩彬整个都是红色的，一半是因为灯光，一半是因为金知元。夜晚还很长。

2.

警察是直接在小道上神不知鬼不觉的跟在后面的。金韩彬和金知元都注意到了。金知元踩下油门，把方向盘打到最底下，转弯进了崎岖的深山里。山路很窄，树木很多地上都是湿漉漉的，金知元开车开得很猛，金韩彬坐在副驾驶，没有握着把手，一脸平静的留恋的看着金知元的侧脸。

金知元和后面跟着的警察距离这么都不变远，在一个最险的弯道时，没有把方向盘转的及时，直接撞上防护栏飞了下去。卡塔。金韩彬松开了安全带，望着金知元平和的微笑。金知元感受着失重，回往金韩彬的笑眼，俯身扣上了金韩彬的安全带，在他耳边颤着声音说，抱歉。金韩彬像昨晚一样闭上了眼，他觉得心脏好沉，眼泪都流不出来。

1.

远方传来“轰！”的爆炸声，声音随着车流越来越近。三辆汽车里的便衣在停车后全部下来勘察现场，封路的封路，灭火的灭火。具晙会从车里下来后一句话都没说，金振焕回来报告情况，看着上司被火光照的昏黄的脸，也不敢开口。

车里只有金韩彬一个人，额头轻度撞伤，昏迷状态。救护车把金韩彬带走后，具晙会吩咐其他人先回去整理情况，自己靠在车旁看着日落发呆，金振焕自作主张地留了下来，看着那块被烧黑的地方不知道在想什么，太阳彻底消失后具晙会看了他好久都没发觉。

0.

金韩彬的状态很好，在第二天就自己办了出院。赶去警局。他从警局出来时，回想到了小时候的事。想到小时候的童话故事，从此王子和公主永远幸福的生活在了一起。他那时候也想过永远的安稳的，和金知元才开始恋爱的时候，甚至想出这场游戏也是妄想着拯救金知元拯救自己，然而，这场游戏从开始，就是死局。他听主管的警官说：没找到绑架他的人，一个警察消失了，怀疑这个叫金振焕的新警察是卧底。

金韩彬在听到这件事后显得很平静，他明白，他和金知元放弃了两次共同死亡，就注定没有重生。


End file.
